union de dos mundo distintos
by mutsumiElric
Summary: este esun crossover de full metal alchemist con naruto prometo que habra mucha diversion y muchas parejas es un yaoi, s que asi es mas entretenido


Mut:Eso es un crossover se lodedico a Jenny un gran amiga a la sempaita que me animo en esto bue al fic

-//-/-/-///////////////////////////-/-/-//-/-/

Cap1 conejillos de indias!?

Era temprano , y se visualiza una rubia cabellera desordenada (mut y nat: nu piensen mal ¬.¬) ,tambien se veia un despertador el cual empezo a sonar como loco

Naruto: nooo 5minutos más

iva a pagar el reloj pero se cayo de la cama al intentarlo "Thock"(mut:es el sonido barato q conseguí para simular la caída de Naruto , nu me miren así q podian esperar si solo cuento con un mínimo capital)

Naruto: bueno ya que estoy en el suelo tendre que despertarme.

Muchas cosas habían pasado Naruto ya tenia unos 19 años bien cumplidos y hace un año que el vengador, Sasuke había regresado y aun seguían siendo el equipo 7 nada más q eran cuatro integrantes ya q kakashi no volvió a ser mas su sensei si no otro más del team 7.

Naruto empezo a hablar en voz alta: pero debo de admitir que antes extrañaba al dobe de mi amigo sasuke, (nat: si es q a eso se le puede decir amigo, mut: cállate no me dejas seguir con mi narración ò.ó), y sus miradas y a veces hasta creo que se preocupaba x mi, pero que digo bueno yo soy hombre y bue que me pasa ….(mut:yo se que te pasa)

Se sintio un fuerte sonido en la avitacion y de repente naruto sintio como alguien colocaba su mano sobre su hombro..

Naruto: nooooooo un violador !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: calmaos naruto soy yo

Naruto. Peor aun , nooo es kakashi senpai!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi:(n.nU) jujuju naruto q decias? Ase un rato sobre …sasuke o era sakura?

Naruto:(naruto: no me abra escuchado)

Kakashi (no lo precionare), porcierto naruto-kun

Naruto:mmm q?

Kakashi:hoy ay mison

Naruto: no xq xqxqxqxqx………!

Kakashi: a mi tampoco me gusta ir a chambear(trabajar), pero peor seria efrentar a tsunade-san

Naruto: uuuuuuh,TT-TT odio q tengas tan razón

Kakashi:los años me la dan, por cierto sakura fue a avisar a sasuke (uy juju )

Mientras………..

Sakura: esta dormido, oh…. parece un ángel (mut: si y tu sakura basura eres…., nat: el demonio, mut: eso mismo), bue a levantarse sasuke

Sasuke x la bulla q hacia el costal de basura (sakura), se despierta dejando ante los sucios, inmundos ojos de sakura, su figura al descubierto tan solo con unos boxer (mut: ¬, yo tambien quello ver, nat: claro dejame aquí amarrada)

Sasuke: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, hola malas q digo buenas mañanas, y explicame q haces invadiendo mi espacio personal

Sakura:0////////0(mut: maldita se la gana con todo)

Sakura mira la hora y dice: sasuke es tarde la misión comienza en un ratito.

Sasuke:mision?(sasuke:no otra vez que acaso alguien como yo no puede descanzar sin que esas putas misiones se entrometan)

Asi que sakura , sasuke,kakashi y naruto ,se dirigieron a ver a la hokage.

En otro lugar precisamente en donde estaba la hokage

Tsunade: shizune necesito que traigas a las personas que solicite.

Shizune:si hokage, y de tras de shizune empiesan a entrar todos lo estudiantes de konoha , y inclusive itachi(mut: es que ahora el es bueno)

Shizune:pero falta el equipo7,la hokage toma una botella de sake y mientras la habre dice: no te preocupes que por ahora no hacen falta , serán útiles luego de comunicarnos con el otro lado.. dicho esto la hokage empieza a tomar su sake.

Tsunade: bueno ustedes ya saben para que los llame

Itachi:yo entiendo a la aperfecion pero quien sera el idota que prueve esto?

Shikamaru.que problemático para colmo ay que buscar a alguien para que prueve si funciona pero que problema.

Tsunade:silencio .. ahora ayudenme a canalisar chakra(mut:no se como se escribe)

Dicho estos todos empezron a hacer lo que la hokage decia y consiguieron………………

Sasuke:sakura y sobre que es la mison?

Sakura: ni idea..!

Sasuke:mira

Sakura:que cosa,?

Sasuke:ese no es naruto?(aleluya naruto me as salvado de pasar mas tiempo con la loca)

Sakura: vamos con el (rayos ese naruto justo cuando sasuke y yo estavamos solos ò.ó)

Naruto:Dattebayo mira kakashi ahí estan sasuke y sakura!

Kakashi: ya veo! (a buena hora emos llegado aunque es una lastima no dejar sufrir un poco mas a sasuke )

Sasuke corre hasta donde estaban kakashi y naruto …

Naruto:hola sasuke ¬

Sasuke:hola dobe ¬¬ a y hola kakashi

Naruto:yo no soy dobe tu eres mas dobe ¡!!!!!!!!

Sasuke se pone frente a frente con kakashi y dice: sabes de que se trata la mision

Kakashi: setrata de……

Naruto:de-….

De repente en medio de ellos aparece una babosa que digo aparece sakura

Sakura:neeeeeee kakashi hola

Sasuke :¬¬ sakura kakahsi intenta decir sobre que es la mision

Sakura: perdon sasuke(u.u U)

Kakashi:la mision es sobre……

Sasuke :digalo de una vez!!!!!!

Kakashi: pero que desesperado que resultaste bue es sobre…. Ahora lo recuerdo tsunade sama me no me dijo sobre que era

Sasuke: (kakashi te matare tanto esperar para que no digas nada)

Sakura(debe de ser algo importante para que kakashi sensei no lo sepa¬¬)

Naruto: (mmm… tengo hambre necesito comer ramen!)

Kakashi :ea chicos que esperais vamos de una vez a donde la hokage para enterarnos.

-/-//-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-///-/-/-////-/-/-//-/-/--/--/-/-/-/-

EN ALGUN LADO DE OTRA DIMENCION:

Aru: Nii-san!!! Teneis que ir al cuartel central

Edward estaba medio dormido pensando en como había pasado el tiempo el mismo no podía creerse que por fin después de mucho esfuerzo habían logrado regresar del otro lado de la puerta y es mas estaba muy feliz de que su hermano menor halla recuperado su cuerpo ,alphonse ya tenia 14 años y el había cumplido los 19 , el iva ha seguir divagando en sus pensamientos cuando se escucho un fuerte chillido

NIIIIIIIIII-SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(mut: dios mio Alphonse pero que voz mas chillona le ganas a mi imuto)

Este estrepitoso grito hizo caer a edward de su cama

Ed: - Alphonse por favor ya no grites TT-TT

Al: n.nU gomen nii-san pero es que no te levantavas y…..por cierto ya llego

Ed:que cosa?

Al: algo que detestas?

Ed: no te atreberas a obligarme a tomar leche?

Al: no es eso!

ED: a ver dejame pensar ….. noooooooooo!!!!

Al: (creo que ya se dio cuenta)

ED: no me digas que el condenado del coronel después de todo lo envio

Al: sep lo hizo

Ed: te dije que no me dijeras TT-TT

Al: no veo nada de malo….

Ed: como que nada de malo es un maldito uniforme no pienso ponérmelo!

Al: ò.ó nii-san , si no te lo pones te are tomar leche , va enserio

Ed: ¬ jejeje bueno lo are por esta ves pero apenas llege a la milicia el taisa tendra que verselas conmigo(mut: no le busquen segundo sentido a eso )

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-///-/-/-//-/-/-//-/-/-/-//-/-/-//-/-/-/-//-

EN LA MILICIA

Secretaria: Jefe ya estamos haciendo un contacto

Jefe a pues sigáis intentando

Scieska: pero Sr. Maes! Ayúdenos

Maes Jefe: esta bien anda que me ser jefe es algo complicado(mut: siiiii revivi a hughes es que me cae muy bien tan bien que lo convertí en el jefe de la milicia)

Maes: ya puedo oír algo …………

Scieska:que hacemos

Maes: ya entiendo , traigan a Mustang

Secretaria: sep

Scieska:Aquí esta!

Roy: Maes y ahora para que me llamas acabo de salir hace 10 minutos de aquí porque me llamaste a jugar cartas porque te aburrias y ahora que quieres(tranquilo …. Respira hondo Maes sigue siendo tu amigo , y por desgracia ahora el je fe al cual no puedes desobedecer maldita sea hughes tiene todo a su favor)

MaesJefe:Numero uno no me llames Maes llámame jefe o Sr.Maes o que tal Fhurer(mut: ya se le estan subiendo los humos)numero 1 no te llamo para jugar cartas te llamo para ……..

Mostrarte estas hermosas fotos de elysia no me puedo creer que ya tenga sus siete añitos estoy seguro de que cunado cresca……

Scieska: Sr.Maes!!!!!! no se confunda usted lo llamava ppor otra cosa

Maes: enserio?

Roy(O.o no entiendo como maes pudo terminar siendo jefe TT-TT no se acuerda para que nos llama y asta podriamos empezar un problema por su causa pero quien fue el loco que decidió ponerlo al poder) (mut: n.nU Roy jeje gracias por tarjarme deloca!)

Maes: a si es verdad Mustang ¬¬ tengo que hablarte sobre un asunto privado que quisera que tu y tus subordinados se ocupen.

Roy:de que se trata(con tal de que no se le ocurra decirme que vamos a ayudar a elysia a hacer no se que cosa que se le pueda ocurrir)

/-/-/--//-/--/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

EN KONOHA

Naruto:Dattebayo Oba-san abrenos la puerta

Shizune: Pueden pasar pero la hokage dice que te mantengas callado naruto

Naruto: neee! Pero si ella grita mas que yo cuando esta pasada de copas!

Shizune: naruto baja la voz te oira

Sakura: Naruto shizune tiene razòn que no te escuche si se enoja ,ya no la contamos.

Sasuke: sakura no asustes a naruto, Tsunade están solo una anciana

Kakashi: jejej(pobre la que le espera ) sasuke la hokage esta detrás de ti.

Sasuke:ne? A aa.. Hola hokage sama que gusto verla(mi dios de donde salio)

TSunade: sasuke

De repente tsunade canaliso chakra e iva a mandar a volar al uchiha cuando se acordo que lo necesitava como a los demás del team7 (mut: que le vamos hacer tsunade siempre a sido convenida)

Kakashi:bueno Tsunade cual es la mision

Tsunade : seguidme

Cuando entraron al cuarto vieron a todos sus compañeros,,,

Sakura: pero.. si estan todos!

Naruto estav muy inquieto y suspreguntas empesaron a brotar rapidamente-obasanporqueestamosaqui,porqueestantodos,medaranramen,cuantoduraralamision,adondevamos,seraemocionanteobasan!!!!!!!!!? Y como es muy esperado todos lo miraron confusos y solo el moreno llego a decir –Naruto pareces un lorito ya cierra el pico¬¬- el rubio empezo a hacer berrinches-sasuke dobe que malo que eres yo no soy un loro¬¬-

-si lo eres- -que no sasuke- quue si usurantoshi- -que no baka-quesi-queno-……

De repente fueron interrumpidos por la potente voz de la 4ta hokage-guardense las niñerias para después a todos ya nos tienen mas que artos con su ridículas peleas-

-estabien obachan pero ya no grites-dijo el rubio tapandose sus orejas , de pronto sasuke miro al fondo y se percato de una silueta familiar luego esta silueta se acercaba hacia el y pudo ver de quien se tratava , iva decir algo pero no pudo porque esa persona le empezo a jalar de los cachetes y a estirarlos el agresor dijo-Ototo baka llegas tarde no sabes cuanto esperábamos que llegaras- sasuke iba a responder pero la secion de estirones en los cachetes no le permitian hablar cunado al fin itachi solto al pobre de sasuke los cachetes de este estaban rojos y con marcas ,-nii-san idiota porque hiciste eso,y lo mas importante que haces tu aquí- el mayor miro altanero a sasuke y dijo-no es necesario que lo sepas…. Se los dira hokage-

En eso Tsunade dice –y es hora- shizune contesta –si hokage- hora para que pregunta naruto.

Tsunade mira al team 7-chicos les explicare hace algunos meses cuando hablaba con algunos jounins en medio de nosotros aprecio una luz encegesedora y luego aparecio un aparato raro, que luego me entere que se llamaba telefono y sirve para comunicarse- entonces el rubio interrumpió- obasan enserio sirve porque no me dijiste nada?- la hokage molesta mira a naruto- eso ahora no interesa ahora dejame terminar de explicarles que sucedió, como decia yo levante la parte superior del telefono hacerque mi rostro para ver que era y escuche una voz que decia "hola"y entonces- naruto volvio a interrumpir-entonces el telefono es un aparato educado que saluda- naruto ya para dijo sakura – la hokage molesta dijo- como decia entonces yo ausutada conteste el saludo y esta persona dijo , "perdoneme el mal susto pero mi nombre es Maes Hughes con quien tengo el placer de hablar", estva un poco desconfiada pero igual conteste yo soy Tsunade Hokage del pueblo de konoha ,la voz contesto "konoha y que es eso?" yo empece a explicarle que éramos y el sobresaltado dijo "lo logre mis subordinados decian que no lo lograria , es que vera yo …. Es complicado pero escucheme y me tiene que creer si?- yo no pude darle la contra dado que mi curiosidad era mucha y asenti , la voz dijo " ver a yo vengo de otro mundo muy distinto al suyo por lo que usted me a contado su forma de vivir es muy distinta y no sabia ni siquiera que es un telefono, estuve hace algunos mese realizando un tipo de comunicación con alguno de los otros mundos hasta que conseguí comunicarme con usted – yo solo dije –y como lo hizo-

El me contesto que usaban un hechizo algo asi que se llamava alquimia . luego de eso varaias veces durante 2 meses me comunique con este Maes Hughes y llegando al final de una larga investigación nos dimos cuenta que si juntamos el chakra de nuestros jutsus y el poder de la alquimia por el otro lado podríamos transportar animales y otras cosas ademas de telefonos claro esta ……y planeamos probar taransportar algo mas-

El team 7 estava esaltado era mucha información para tan poco tiempo kakashi se havia quedado un poco confuso sobre todo con eso de la alquimia y naruto, naruto…….. no sabia ni de lo que hablaban ,por su parte sasuke lo único que hacia era pensar para que estarian ahí y sakura se quedo dormida.

Luego de un rato de silencio kakashi dijo-lo que usted me cuenta es algo ……fuera de lo comun- sasuke dijo a esto –para mi que a la vieja sele pasaron las copas-

Tsunade vio matonamente a sasuke pero no le hizo nada porque sabia que lo necesitava para la siguiente parte del plan .

Kakahi miro a tsunade y luego alos demas hasta que recordo las palabras de la hokage "el chakra de nuestros jutsus y el poder de la alquimia por el otro lado podríamos transportar animales y otras cosas ademas de telefonos claro esta ……y planeamos probar taransportar algo mas" kakashi se dio cuenta que talvez y dios quisiera que no pasara lo que el pensava , pero que talves solo talves querian transportar hunamos ya que era lo unico que faltaria transportar.

Tsunade miro a kakakshi y dijo-kakashi esta usted bien le noto algo palido- el respondio-no es nada(porque me tiene que pasar estas cosas a mi)

Tsunade: asi que como veran hemos transportado todo menos …..-

Kakasshi se moria de los nervios , sasuke mirava desinteresadanmente , y sakura bueno atendia porque sabia que si no le caeria una buena….

Naruto dijo –ya se han transportado todo menos ramen , eso no es verdad obasan-

Tsunade se callo al suelo y respondio-naruto eso no es a lo que me referia que no hemos transportado humanos asi que como hokage que soy escogí al equipo mas capacitado para esto y esos son…ustedes-

Kakahsi ya se lo esperaba y lo tomo con calma, sasuke estava con una cara entre duda y susto ,sakura y estava totalmente asustada y naruto … estava que corria de un lado para otro diciendo –La obasan mala nos va usar de conejillos de indias TT.TT-

Tsunade dijo- naruto no te pongas asi sientete bien seras uno de los primeros ninjas que llegen a ver ese nuevo mundo- naruto empezo a tranquilisarse cuando en eso uno de los presente que era Kiba dijo- si siéntete feliz narutin pero tsunade sama usted cree que logren pasar al otro lado y si mueren durante el trayecto- al decir eso naruto volvió entrar en pánico y tsunade amenazo a Kiba con una mirada y este se fue retirando despacito…. Tsubade miro a naruto-ya tranquilo naruto nada pasara no le hagas caso a kiba .

Kakashi:digame hokage entonces nos usara como dice naruto de conejillos de indias y se podria aber cuando??! - la hokage dio una pequeña risita y dijo – ahora mismo- naruto volvio aquejarse-pero obasan ni siquiera hemos podido empacar!- la hokage miro a naruto y dio otra risita- traje a traer la mayoria de sus pertenecias , estas ya estan en el lugar en donde seran transportados a y kakashi no se preocuope tambien pusimos sus libros ichaicha-

Kakashi:( por lo menos ahora tendre con que entretenerme)

Sasuke: entonces nos vamos ahora

Sakura: sip pero como sera ese lugar

Tsunade y los demas (mut:osea todos ) van hacia una habitación que contenia notablemente 4 maletas muy pesadas era no table que eranlas cosas del team 7 la hokage dijo- ahí estan sus cosas – y luego miro alos demas teams y a otros jounis y a itachi y dijo- necesito su ayuda, como bien sabran necesito chakra y me sera imposible yo sola transportar a los cuatro- tdos se miraron y itachi dijo: entonces asi sera creo que no nos dejar muy agotados-

Y asi lo hiceron un tremenda luz inundo la habitación lo ultimo que se escucho fue una palabra de naruto que decia- nooo puede ser posible no me empacaron ramen istantaneo TT-TT-luego de eso no se escucho ningun ruido … el team 7 havia desaparecido …..

Mut:Espero que les ya gustado, dejen reviews o hare que el team7 muera jujuasjauas¬¬ era un broma no moriran pero dejenme reviews si please por cierto la prox sema que salgo de vacas actulisare el fic antiguo que tenia que se llmaba amor sin freno es que se me a ocurrido una que otra idea muajuajuajau

bue bye se cuidan


End file.
